puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Ocean changelog/2007-1
This page archives the '''changelog' for the Ice Ocean for the first half of 2007. The complete changelog can be viewed at Ice Ocean changelog. =2007-06-27= *Fix people entering scenes all standing on top of each other. *Internal reorganization of how restarting puzzles works: in particular, changes to repeatedly playing a crafting puzzle. Please be on the lookout for any strangeness with ending and restarting puzzles. *Various internal bug fixes. =2007-06-26= *Updated translations. *Various internal bug fixes. =2007-06-25= *Don't present scuttle button if you're not on a ship belonging to your flag. *Add a dismiss button to the scuttle panel. *Allow royalty whose islands have been recently blockaded by Brigand Kings to scuttle anyway. *Various internal bug fixes. =2007-06-21: The Quickening= *More stuck duty puzzle fixes. *Give all rumbling Brigand Kings the fancy background. *Fix German rumble background for Vargas. =2007-06-21= *Bugfixes for duty puzzles: most notably, puzzles should not get stuck between boards. *Bugfixes for card games: cases where the game randomly doesn't start should be fixed. *An experiment on ice: in distilling, allow people to continue a CC12 for as long as they can maintain the perfect streak. *Fix problems with some pirates falling off the top N lists. *Various internal bug fixes. =2007-06-14= *Fix boochiness with pets following people. *Log money paid for swabbie ship transport. *Have ships remember as they pass islands while on swabbie ship transport. *Allow non-battle ready ships into non-sinking flotillas. *Fix bug where pirates in certain crews are unable to log in. *Fix bug where ships on swabbie ship transport would sometimes stop moving. *Remove erroneous extra 2 units of iron from recipe for the canopy bed. =2007-06-14= *Fix boochiness with curled slippers. *Fix issues with lingering baldness after removing wigs and divehelms. *Fix bug allowing free swabbie vessel transport. *Fix bug that showed the button to adjust BK blockade time when it shouldn't be available. =2007-06-13= *Mark sinking v non-sinking flotillas differently on the sailing view and chart *New clothing - veil for women and curled boots for men *Fixed transporting swabbie payments *Fix hair to not stick out of dive helm and wig. *Ensure any brigand king blockade declared will be at least one week from the date of declaration. =2007-06-12= *Swabbie vessel transport now costs money. *Disallow initiating greeter pillages or swabbie vessel transport with goods in the booty. *Fix broken drinking graphics. *Vessels being transported by swabbies can no longer enter flotillas. *Flotillas for Finius, Azarbad, Vargas, and Gretchen are now non-sinking. Payouts in Barnabas and Widow Queen flotillas (which are still sinking) have been increased. Being "sunk" in a non-sinking flotilla will toss your booty overboard, and whisk the vessel back to its last port. *When turning off swabbie vessel transport, boot excess swabbies off. *New trinkets in the palace shop: exotic card, exotic coffee, bangled bracelet. *Do not rate the sword fights/rumbles at the end of 1v1 sea battle. *Fix coloring of new furniture. *Disallow course changes while swabbies are transporting vessels. *Fix booch with governors adjusting scheduling of BK blockades. =2007-06-10= *New voyage type for signify flotilla attacks on the notice board. Successful dnav will reduce brigand spawn while en route. *New voyage type to hire swabbies to safely and automatically transport empty ships. For the moment, this is free, but will have a cost in the future. *Increase flotilla bounty payouts. *New furniture for manufacture: Exotic Carpet, Exotic Canopy Bed, Pile of Pillows, Large Pile of Pillows, Striped Pillow, Patterned Pillow, Drum. =2007-05-31= *Retired Valentine's Day portrait backgrounds. *New limited edition background: Aryet's Stone Urns with Flowers. *Fix issues with editability of tell menu under Java 1.6. *Don't allow vessels on greeter pillages into flotillas. *Various internal tweaking. =2007-05-28= *Fix bug with reclaiming container furniture (wardrobes, trinket cases, etc) *Significantly reduce lag caused by multi-ship battles with brigands. =2007-05-25= *Fix bugs relating to flotilla freezes. *Fix bug when hearties log on simultaneously. =2007-05-23= *Added more fancy graphics in Treasure Haul. *Fixed bug where battle ready vessels didn't always register as such. *Don't show locks for ships you don't know the lock status of. =2007-05-22= *Shutdown abandoned ships in a Flotilla after a while *Fancy carpet in Dhow/Baghlah cabins *Treasure Haul is now entered through an Ahoy panel or through the booty or hold *Booty division takes into account rounds spent in a treasure situation (Flotillas or *Brigand King Blockade - Each round is equivalent to a battle. *Multiple levels of ship locking - now three levels - Personal: only deed holder has permissions, Crew: Officers have permissions, except for entering Flotillas or Sinking Blockades, Battle Ready: Officers have all permissions, including entering Flotillas and Sinking Blockades *Gems in treasure haul now chain. *Added some fancy graphics to Treasure Haul. =2007-05-21= *Fix sunken treasure not disappearing from board when dried up. *Merchant ships in flotillas are now worth more in treasure and bounty than warships. *Various other miscellaneous bugfixes. =2007-05-18= *New gem special-pieces in Treasure Haul. *Some graphical additions in Treasure Haul. *Added portraits and more info on Brigand Kings' info pages. *Fix some graphical bugginess on sinking. *Flotilla score panel now shows sunk supply vessels for each flag. =2007-05-16= *Brigand King Flotillas - kings may now gather their forces at a league point on the ocean. This force may be attacked to attempt to drive the king to a different part of the ocean. Since kings will declare blockades against islands nearby to their current base location, this may be useful to get rid of nasty influences from the neighborhood. **Flotilla attacks are SINKING **Flotilla locations are marked on the world chart (I hear Finius has been spotted somewhere between Shatterstone and Eieio). They're also indicated on the sailing view with a special league point icon for each king. **They may be entered via the "Attack Flotilla" button on the vessel tab. **The king's supply ships (merchant vessels, marked in green) can be attacked to run him out of supplies and drive him away. He also will have some other ships roaming the board to help protect his supplies. **All players are on the same team in terms of "friendly fire" **Flotilla attacks provide bounties for sinking brigand vessels and sunk treasure for treasure hauling. **Flotilla boards only have a single safe zone on which you may enter/exit. **Flotilla attacks allow the use of maneuvers, like blockades *New Brigand King: Azarbad the Great *A few fixes to the Dhow/Baghlah scenes. Existing ships are not affected. *Fix problem with Treasure Haul scoring leading to widespread booching. *Treasure hauling is now more effective if you're directly over the wreck than if you're next to it. *Dhow/Baghlah now appear slightly smaller while sailing around *A few multi-ship AI adjustments =2007-05-13= *Fix Treasure Haul so it doesn't instantly haul all the treasure in a spot. *Stop Treasure Haulers when the treasure runs dry. =2007-05-11= *Increase hold size of cutters. *Make merchant brigs/galleons slightly less leaky. *Tweak details of which ship types brigand use. *Two new ship types: Dhow and Baghlah *Award bounties for damaging/sinking brigand vessels when a brigand king attacks. Temporarily enable this for event blockades as well as real blockades where a king is vying for island ownership. *When a brigand king ship is sunk in a blockade (or a player ship with money in the hold/booty is sunk in a sinking blockade), add sunken treasure to the board. **A ship that has spent all four parts of the previous turn adjacent to sunken treasure will have the option to play a new puzzle, Treasure Haul, to bring gold aboard. **The transition to treasure haul will be improved, but for now, when a ship has the ability to haul treasure, all duty stations (as well as the hold & booty chest) gain an additional radial menu item to start the treasure haul puzzle. **Currently, when a spot is completely hauled up, it will not alert players, so they could keep playing treasure haul indefinitely, however no actual money will be hauled up. This will be fixed soon. *''For now, grant anyone with access to Ice subscriber privileges status there. There are a few things that don't fully recognize this, but the important things (generating influence in a blockade, forming crews, being promoted to officer, etc.) should work. This may change in the future.'' =2007-05-07= * Better sorting of /vwho results * Improve old salts' estimation of which ships have good booty aboard. * Brigand Kings may now appear in blockades - as of now they must be told to show up, but expect that to change in the near future. * Fixed problem where pirates on a vessel fully damaged in a non-sinking blockade were removed from the ship before actually seeing the ship damaged and faded out. =2007-04-27= * Fixed problem with stuck tournaments. * Fixed problem with stuck brigand battles. * Fixed problem with duplicate job postings on noticeboards. =2007-04-26= * Changed the updater to automatically update the java version being run to java 1.5 if it is being run on an older version. * Tweak the AI once again. * Fixed problems with display of tourney status on repeat viewings. * Fixed problems with tournament prizes and completion. * No longer show greeter reminder to new players who've turned off new player help. * Fixed problem where /who could stop working within an archipelago. =2007-04-19= * Brigand Kings can no longer be found on greeter pillages or trading voyages. * Fixed problem with tournament dismiss button showing up before a player was completely eliminated from a double-elimination tournament. * Minor change to the AI to reduce the occurrence of Really Stupid Moves. * Ice-Only Change: Increased the effect a vessel's recent battle results have on brigand difficulty due to ratings on Ice being far from indicative of actual skill. * Fixed some problems with handing out prizes for tournaments. * Fixed appearance of multiple place prizes on tournament list with long-named tournaments. =2007-04-18= * Hiring Jobbers & Auto-targetting buttons now on single line on vessel tab. * Greenie broadcast now sent automatically instead of by greeters. * Greeter-pillage per-league pay now paid to greenies from the system rather than from the hold. * Brigands and Barbarians are now marked as such by an icon on their might ring. * Double-elimination tournaments & Single-elimination tournaments with playoff for third place. * Tournament prizes can be given for 2nd, 3rd, and 4th places, where appropriate. * Fixed problem where we didn't properly collect back-rent from players who left their shops dark for more than a week. Now we will collect for the missed weeks. * Significant changes to the ship AI. It should now be significantly less predictable, especially at higher difficulties. * Fixed problem with greeter pillage auto-targetting where ships that should not have been were auto-targetted * Fixed problem where interface to reclaim furniture/pets wouldn't list homes/stalls of the same type on multiple islands. *Gems are now active on this ocean. The markets at Shatterstone, Fort Royal, and Cold Spring will buy em. If you're not familiar with Gems, check http://yppedia.puzzlepirates.com/Gems * Various internal/minor bugfixes =2007-03-23= *Add a checkbox to toggle auto-targeting of ships. *Add message to palace shop indicating you can inscribe medals/pins. *Fix a bug where closing the configure voyage panel after changing trade payment amounts would break context menus. *Various internal tweaks. =2007-03-21= *Fix the back button on the pirate chooser scren. *Updated translations. *New monthly portrait background winner: Deadstarr's Secret Cove *Various infrastructure tweaks. =2007-03-19= * Display a summary of the total value in the booty chest after winning a battle. * Issue a warning when a trade involves a familiar. * Don't ever auto-engage a ship that might incur the wrath of the Black Ship. * Put all job applicants into a single ahoy panel instead of one per applicant. * UI changes with pirate creation. * Various infrastructure tweaks. * Fix spades and hearts. * Fix tutorial panels on duty puzzles. * Fix issue where the client could not be closed while at the pirate chooser screen. =2007-03-14= * Fix league point memorization. * Compensate for low-performing players on Greeter Voyages. * When a ship is sunk in a non-sinking blockade, boot all jobbers to land. * Updated translations. * Various infrastructure tweaks. =2007-03-02= *Fixed problem where the text brigand/barbarian difficulty descriptions were wrong. *Fixed problem where showing the voyage config panel would lock the client. *Fixed problem where the create new account button was available to players who already had an account. *A vessel may not greeter pillage with anything in the hold. *Fixed problem where brigands would sometimes end up fighting against a player ship in a rumble. *Fixed problem where booty was not properly auto-divided from a ship when the ship was shutdown. *Fixed problem where the final league point/island of a route didn't pay for trade/greeter voyages. *Slight change to the way brigand difficulty is calculated to hopefully reduce the impact of barbarians on the brigand difficulty curve (and vice versa). *Fixed graphical problems with the Order Queue shown during laboring in German *Booty divided immediately after a battle on a ship with no one with access to the hold (usually means no Fleet Officers) will now be divided as if an officer aboard (the navigator if possible) performed the booty division, thus transferring the crew cut to their person instead of to the hold and logging it accordingly. This makes this division more like the end-of-voyage booty division. =2007-03-01= * Voyage Configuration: There are now 4 different types of voyages that can be selected: Pillaging, Trading, Blockading, and Greeter Pillaging. Voyage configuration can be changed from the action on the Helm/Wheel or the Navigation Table and may only be changed while at an island. ** Pillaging: This is the default mode, and allows you to specify the type and difficulty of ships you wish to fight. ** Trading: This allows you to specify an amount to pay yer crew per league point sailed. This amount is adjusted based on their performance. ** Blockading: This signs the ship up to participate in its flag's blockade job offer, if any. ** Greeter Pillaging: This type of voyage is designed to allow greeters to help introduce greenies to the game. Anyone aboard who is greeter eligible will be made on-duty to answer the questions of any greenies aboard. No rum or shot is used during the voyage, and cannons are loaded automatically at the start of battles. The payouts are reduced significantly for any non-greenies aboard and less restocking fee is collected (since no rum & shot is being used). Greenies aboard are also paid an average of 10 PoE (depending on performance) per league. A new mission has been added that will let greenies easily access these voyages. :Whether you actually find the type of ships you wish is determined by how well the helmsman is navigating. Better navigation = better chance of finding the ships you want. * Booty division change: 75% of pieces of eight pillaged are now divided immediately amongst the pirates aboard. * Accordingly, since less booty will remain in the chest, a larger percentage of the pieces of eight in the booty is at risk to brigands and barbarians in each battle. * Any ships which fall within the range of what the ship is looking for will be automatically targetted to increase the likelihood of a fight with the ships you're after. * If two player ships set to pillage for Barbarians grapple, they will engage in a Rumble instead of Swordfight. * It is now slightly easier to engage a brigand or barbarian ship that you are targetting without needing to turn about several times to get the speeds exactly right. * The difficulty of the initial navigation puzzle boards has been adjusted to better reflect the actual abilities of the pirate navigating. * The notice board has been updated to divide the various types of voyage jobs into their own sections. * It is now slightly easier to repair the most severe damage and drain the most severe bilge when out of battle. * Added some new trinkets for sale in the palace shoppe. As always, the prices will change for use on the production servers. * When creating new pirates, more immediate feedback is given on whether the name is available * Islands now correctly report the commodities they produce immediately upon startup. * Improved estimated time-to-completion for orders shortly after reboots * Fixed problem in portrait drawing where which pirates were in front was sometimes inconsistent * Fixed problem in portrait drawing which was sometimes drawing hooks darker than the normal silver. * Fixed problem where loaded cannonballs on a vessel when the server was rebooted could sometimes be lost. =2007-02-01= * More puzzle sync fixes =2007-01-30= *Fix puzzle sync issues in blockades w/ maneuvers enabled. *Fix issues with crew mergers, crews leaving flags, etc. Note: some things may still be in a strange state (multiple monarchs in particular), and we're looking into that. *Turn off festive fir and wreath manufacture. *Fix wardrobes, racks, and the like. =2007-01-26= * Keep stats from dropping in blockades (belt + suspenders now) * Fix gunnery sync issues * Fix chat history boochiness * Remove extraneous "{1}" from german tells =2007-01-25= * New Valentine's trinkets in the palace shoppe. * Remove in-puzzle maneuver-related sounds for re-tooling. =2007-01-24= * Added maneuver-related sounds for blockades. * Added some additional animations on blockade ship controls. * Add a few missing error messages * Fixed issue in counting how many maneuvers a ship had available. * New monthly portrait background. * Valentine's portrait backgrounds & trinkets enabled. =2007-01-19= * Added tutorial panels for duty puzzles on the topic of Maneuvers. * Don't let job applications change your tab while in a duty puzzle. * Improved maneuver token cursors on linux and other colorly-challenged platforms =2007-01-18= * Thaw snow...it's been a cold January * System infrastructure changes * Updated German translations * Palace sword challenge no longer requires completion of the Pollywog sword mission * Ratings can't drop in blockades (really, I mean it this time) * Stop generating bonus pieces if you aren't performing well enough at the time * Fix lifespans for fezes and male diving helmets; the first lasted too long, the latter too short. All existing fezes have been given a complementary cleaning, and are now as good as new. * Add option to event blockades to turn on/off duty puzzle bonuses =2007-01-08= * Fix major gunnery bug Category:History